<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I ever tell you I love you by Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868496">Did I ever tell you I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus/pseuds/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus'>Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Youtuber Kita Shinsuke, haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate, some cursings here and there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus/pseuds/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa glanced at the notebook that Atsumu was holding and answered “it’s komori’s” then proceeded to focus on his phone. </p><p>But then it all dawned on him slowly.</p><p>It’s Komori’s notebook. Yes it’s his cousin’s notebook.</p><p>It’s THAT notebook. </p><p>Sakusa stopped and felt tremors all over his body and with great effort and courage, he looked up towards Atsumu again and the said boy that is making him feel this way is smilling from ear to ear and Sakusa swears that if only he was not in his current predicament, that smile would definitely erupt butterflies in his stomach. But right now, he just feels terrified because it’s that notebook that had his and Atsumu’s name on doodles and wait Atsumu is now flipping on a certain page and showing it to Sakusa (and yes he was still smilling while Sakusa is dying).</p><p> </p><p>*Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I ever tell you I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is the very first fanfic I wrote here on ao3 and honestly, I'm not even sure if someone's going to read this. I used to write a lot before but I stopped because uni happened. But anyways, this is the first story I wrote after a very long hiatus. I hope that you will like 'Did I ever tell you I love you' (if you are reading this that is). Enjoy! : )</p><p> </p><p>(And also, to my friend Lauren if you are reading this, thank you so much for supporting me!! : ) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Sakusa Kiyoomi is having a bad morning is an understatement. He will surey be late for school and seriously, there’s no one to blame but himself. Of course he’d wake up late because instead of finally sleeping after finishing his project like the perfect model of a student that he is, he found himself clicking on the notification from his favorite channel on youtube (and yes, it’s a new tutorial on how to clean your bedroom in the fastest and most organized way possible from this user that goes by the name KitaShinCleans). From one video, he ended up checking more until he realized that yes, it’s already 4:18 in the morning and he should be sleeping already if he wants to avoid getting late in class and having to run into a certain twins in the train station.<br/>
But boy, how unlucky he is for certainly, without a  doubt he can already see the two figures and hear their daily (or hourly) bickering a few meters away. And surely there they are, the Miya twins. </p><p>“what da ya mean that mintchoco’s awful?! It taste really good ya know and it’s more refreshing than your stupid charamel flavor”<br/>
“well yes of course it’s refreshing since it tastes like a frckn toothpaste you idiot! Charamel is way better so just shut up and---“<br/>
“why don’t ya shut yer mouth instead and stop acting like a brat and prove that ya really are the better twin ha?!”</p><p>Sakusa can already feel the headache coming now that Miya fucking Atsumu decided to bring up the ‘better twin agenda’ which always lead to another round and second stage of endless fighting, given the fact that neither of the two would easily back down.</p><p>“Well I really am the better one between the two of us! Even Rin here knows that baka!” Osamu is beyond shouting at this point and Sakusa wonders how the hell Suna Rintarou can actually stand having to experience this everyday and do nothing about it but continue on taking photos and short videos out of the two brats.</p><p>“Of course he’d say that coz he’s yer boyfriend! But try asking other people and ya will see th---“<br/>
“hey can you two, please shut the fuck up?” Atsumu was interrupted when Sakusa finally spoke and turned to see that yes, Sakusa has been there for a minute or so already.</p><p>Atsumu turned to face him directly and there is that look again. Sakusa may be quiet most of the time and avoid interacting with people in general but it also gives him the upper hand in observing others. He still doesn’t know why but every single time that he addresses Atsumu, he would always have this look where his eyes get even brighter, with lips slightly parted and cheeks turning a little pink. Sakusa always wondered what that meant but he’d always have a really short time musing about Atsumu’s reaction because the latter would immediately change into one of his mischievous expression and start flirting with him again. And honestly, Sakusa would hate to admit but yes he’s actually attracted to the said man who calls him ‘omi-omi’ or ‘omi-kun’ just to annoy the hell out of him. And yes, Sakusa would always tell Atsumu to piss off and say “stop calling me that and enough with that expression. It makes you look more stupid” but deep down in the innermost chamber of the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi’s heart, lies the fact that he does feel something for the ‘aNnoYing’ Atsumu. </p><p>But Sakusa knew better than to let his crush for the said man to grow deeper for he knew that other than the fact that grasses are green, rainbows are colorful, and crows will never turn white, it is also an unbendable fact that unlike his twin brother Osamu who is clearly head over heels for his boyfriend Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu is very very straight. </p><p>“oh hello Omi-kun! Fancy seeing you here. Destiny must’ve been so kind to me for giving me a chance to go to school with ye again today” oh man, there’s that smile again. Sakusa swears that he’s trying to stop the erratic beating of his heart but he’s clearly failing. He knows that Atsumu does it with everyone (especially with his so- called fangirls) and albeit knowing that he’s the only guy that gets this kind of treatment from the said man, Sakusa would never think that he’s special. In fact, it annoys him because 'maybe he does that coz he thinks I’m a loser who doesn’t interact with people unless necessary and enjoys getting a reaction out of me’. Well for the record, Sakusa does have a friend (if his cousin Komori counts, that is).</p><p>“And destiny must be conspiring with you coz it’s obviously doing me wrong of having to see you today” Sakusa replies. Oh boy, Sakusa is indeed the perfect example of a man who profess things which are quite the opposite of what he truly feels.</p><p>“Come on now omi-omi! We always see each other in the classroom everyday ya know” Atsumu says in reply with a voice louder than it should be for someone who is talking with the other person only a meter apart, and wait is that a frckn pout? Sakusa would be dead if he stare too long for sure and so, he decided to look away and thanked the heavens that exactly at that moment, the train finally arrived.</p><p>“well I don’t spend my time at school looking at you Miya, so it’s also the same as not seeing you” </p><p>If Komori was with him, his cousin would definitely snicker because the truth is that Sakusa would always steal glances at Atsumu when the other is not looking or is busy with some other things (like bickering with his twin brother). Sakusa Kiyoomi could be really good at lying sometimes.</p><p>It’s one of those days again that Sakusa was feeling quite bored in their Chemistry class but apparently, Komori who is sitting beside him is more bored than he is because his cousin is busy drawing some doodles at the back of his notebook. Okay, it’s not that he cares if his cousin fails (he’d say this but the truth is that he actually cares for Komori and is too shy to admit it) but Komori is distracting him with his movement and light humming of some tune he’s familiar of. Atsumu sitting behind him is already a distraction enough and his cousin adding up to it just makes it worse and so he decides to tap Komori and tell him to listen to the professor who looks really not in the mood for teaching at the moment, given that he keeps sneezing.</p><p>“but I’m really bored and besides, I already studied the lessons for today in advance you know” Sakusa just gave him a look and proceeded to focus on the lessons again but not nearly 5 seconds passed and Komori poked his arm.</p><p>“And also, I’m sure as hell that you already studied about today’s lesson and you can’t lie to me.” Well, yes he really did.  But does he really need to tell his dear cousin that he’s trying to focus on the lecture just to avoid thinking that yes, Miya Atsumu is just behind him and that he really smells good? Does he have to tell his cousin how he can really feel Atsumu’s presence despite not looking at him directly and how it clearly bothers his heart every time the said man mutters something under his breath, probably complaining how boring the class is and thinking what to eat for lunch right after? </p><p>“…or, what if you just focus on your crush sitting just behind you? I’m telling you, he’s been staring at the back of your head like it holds your deepest darkest secret you know, like you having a crush on him and---- ouch” Sakusa elbowed Komori and glared at him, looking completely ready to bury his cousin six-feet under because surely Komori was just whispering but Sakusa Kiyoomi would never want to risk Atsumu ever hearing a damn thing from all the things (or facts) that his cousin has been saying. </p><p>“seriously, cut it out already” </p><p>Komori just gave him ‘the look’ which means that he’s planning something that Sakusa would definitely not like but then he just decided to ignore his cousin, trying to focus on the lecture again. His peace and quiet was then again interrupted when someone poked his nape and a very bored Atsumu muttered something behind him which probably was “I’m hungry omi-omi”. Sakusa will absolutely deny that Atsumu’s breath hitting his nape while he said that made him feel some kind of electricity all over his body and try to act all chill again, but his cousin knew him better than that. </p><p>(That’s why I wanted to tell you before that you should wake up earlier so that you can still have your breakfast but you’re so hardheaded sometimes it makes me worry) is what he wanted to say.<br/>
“leave me alone Miya and stop calling me that” is what he says instead.</p><p>Atsumu just groaned and muttered a barely audible ‘mean omi-omi’ and Sakusa can actually hear the pout (is that even possible? For Sakusa Kiyoomi, yes it is) that formed from the poor Atsumu.</p><p>Five minutes later, when Sakusa’s breathing is even again and his mind finally drifted off from Atsumu, Komori tapped his arm again and when he was about glare at his cousin for clearly disturbing him in class more than once already, he halted when his eyes focused on Komori’s notebook and saw that right there at the center of the page wrote 'SAKUSA KIYOOMI loves MIYA ATSUMU', surrounded by multiple heart doodles. Sakusa felt terrified and he struggled to get the notebook out of Komori’s desk or have it closed (forever if he can) because again, The Miya Atsumu is just sitting behind him and the odds of him seeing what his cousin wrote like a silly elementary school girl on his notebook is very high. He decided to take a quick glance at Atsumu and saw him staring into space outside the window and then with all his might, Sakusa struggled to snatch the notebook from Komori who is clearly fighting back and grinning like an idiot.</p><p>The two cousins were still struggling when the school bell rang and everyone started gathering their things. Komori still managed to hold the said notebook and promised that he’d quit fooling around and Sakusa was so tired in dealing with this shit and decided to let his cousin free out of his strong hold on him. </p><p>“keep that cursed notebook of yours komori and never let it see the daylight again or I’ll have you take its place” he icily said which actually worked on his cousin.  </p><p>“o-of course my dear cousin this will be kept safe and never used again a-hehe” </p><p>“hey guys, you okay there--” Atsumu asked while still gathering his things and was immediately cut off with Sakusa’s  “it’s nothing!” and for a moment the three of them were equally shocked because, never in his entire life did Sakusa raise his voice like that. </p><p>“I-I mean…it’s none of your b-business Miya” and wait, did he just stutter? Yes, he definitely did. Sakusa is so embarrassed for the way his acting, and Komori might have sensed it and so like the good cousin that he is (who is still trying to get on Sakusa’s good side again because yes, it’s entirely his fault that this happened) decided to speak on Sakusa’s behalf and told Atsumu that Sakusa’s just hungry that’s why he’s grumpy.</p><p> “bye miya-san, we’re gonna go now to eat” Komori dragged Sakusa with him and left Atsumu who’s still wondering what the hell just happened (and thinking that omi-omi stuttering like that was too cute for his own good).</p><p>It was a nice Thursday afternoon  that Sakusa was on his seat watching something on youtube again (KitaShinCleans uploaded a new video again it seems) while everyone in the room were doing different things that makes everything around Sakusa even more rowdy. He didn’t mind though and just focused on whatever it is that Kita was sharing in the video. </p><p>Their professor for Chemistry wasn’t able to go to school because apparently, the old man had an urgent meeting to attend to, and now everyone is rejoicing like crazy for being dismissed early.<br/>
Everything was going fine and peaceful for Sakusa given that Atsumu wasn’t there to tease him again (or more like he was slightly relieved because there’ll be no need for him to be at risk in accidentally blurting out how cute Atsumu is when he smiles and how Sakusa actually likes it when the said Miya is giving him attenion). Still focused on youtube, Sakusa’s attention was suddenly caught when the person he was just thinking about waltzed into the room carrying a pile of notebooks that were previously checked by their Japanese literature teacher. </p><p>Sakusa paused the video he’s watching and proceeded to steal glances at him again while still holding his phone in his pretense of still watching the now forgotten video. No one can blame him though because despite his icy cold appearance, Sakusa Kiyoomi is just a weak weak man on the inside especially for a certain guy named Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Unaware that Atsumu gave him a glance just after he decided to finally look away, Sakusa decided to go back watching the video again. However, he got distracted again when his dear crush asked the whole class a question that would be the start of Sakusa’s demise.</p><p>“whose notebook is this?” Atsumu asked brightly with that ever radiating smile of his. His question was left unanswered however by everyone in the classroom since everyone was busy doing their own thing. Sakusa then decided to just answer him casually (as much as he can) just so that Atsumu would finally finish giving out all the notebooks. Sakusa glanced at the notebook that Atsumu was holding and answered “it’s komori’s” then proceeded to focus on his phone. </p><p>But then it all dawned on him slowly.</p><p>It’s Komori’s notebook. Yes it’s his cousin’s notebook.</p><p>Its’s THAT notebook. </p><p>Sakusa stopped and felt tremors all over his body and with great effort and courage, he looked up towards Atsumu again and the said boy that is making him feel this way is smilling from ear to ear and Sakusa swears that if only he was not in his current predicament, that smile would definitely erupt butterflies in his stomach. But right now, he just feels terrified because it’s that notebook that had his and Atsumu’s name on doodles and wait Atsumu is now flipping on a certain page and showing it to Sakusa (and yes he was still smilling while Sakusa is dying).</p><p>With the last bit of ‘cool’ that Sakusa has, he decided to act all chill and stood up. He walked towards Atsumu while pretending that he can’t read what was written on the page. (Well he truthfully can’t read it with his previous distance but thought that maybe if he acted oblivious, Atsumu will think that what was written there wasn’t true). Sakusa already knows what was written there but decided to read it again in front of the smiling Atsumu. </p><p>Sakusa looked even more distressed than he already is when he finally saw that yes written on the page was SAKUSA KYOOMI loves MIYA ATSUMU. He wished for it to magically disappear or maybe for HIM to magically vanish into thin air because Miya Atsumu is still smilling  at him and Sakusa for the life him, still doesn’t know how to react to this and probably save himself in this situation.</p><p>“what the fuck komori why do you have this on your notebook?!” he decided to ask angrily only to realize that his cousin is not even inside the classroom. Atsumu was still looking at him with that smile again  and in his panic, he suddenly blurted out “komori’s probably pranking me or s-something a-and ah hehe” Perfect. He probably looks completely crazy now because who the hell laughs and tries (so hard) to act fine right after shouting angrily at someone who wasn’t there.</p><p>“hey omi-kun” Sakusa was interrupted in his inner predicament, and glanced at Atsumu again who clearly wants to say something. </p><p>“Look, I—“<br/>
“I’m gonna go to the toilet” Sakusa cut him off and speed walked out of the room. </p><p>Sakusa found himself in one of the cubicles and sat there doing nothing. He felt too hot now that he realized and thought about everything that just happened. It’s fucking weird how he felt shivers when everything transpired and now he just felt hot all over his face and in all honesty, if anyone could just see himself right now, he’d be mistaken as a human tomato for how red he is. But that’s not what he was thinking of. Instead, his feelings for Atsumu is overtaking his whole mind at the moment and Sakusa feels that he’s slowly losing his sanity because it’s over. Sure he can just go back in the classroom and act that everything’s perfectly fine. He can just deny what was written on Komori’s notebook since it wasnt even his’ to begin with. But he is also sure that the way he reacted to Atsumu already gave away the hidden truth.</p><p>He never intended for Atsumu to ever know about what he truly feels because no matter what happens and even if he tried, his feelings will never be reciprocated. He just knows that for sure and without a single doubt, Atsumu would definitely reject him. But now Atsumu knows and he can do nothing about it. Sakusa felt like crying. </p><p>After an agonizing thirty minutes of self-pity inside the cubicle, Sakusa Kiyoomi finally decided to go back to the classroom because he still need to get his things before he can go home anyway. And yes, he’s aware of the very high possibility that Miya Atsumu would still be there but he already thought to himself that he’s going to get rejected anyway the next time they see each other so why not have it happen now instead? Sakusa doesn’t want to prolong the foreboding pain.</p><p>As Sakusa was approaching the classroom, he noticed that it was quiet like it was already devoid of students. He thought wrong though and was halted in his steps in the doorway because right there, sitting on Sakusa’s desk is Atsumu who finally looked up noticing Sakusa’s presence.<br/>
Atsumu stood up but did not move on his spot. He was still looking at Sakusa but the black-haired male is looking down. This is it. 'He’s going to reject me and tell me how I disgust him and how I am such a loser who----'</p><p>“omi” Sakusa was stopped in his inner thoughts by Atsumu.</p><p>“What?” he asked and finally looked up at Atsumu who looked troubled and hesistant to say something.</p><p>“Look Omi. What’s written on the notebook. I-I mean---“</p><p>“What’s written there doesn’t matter Miya. I know how this will end so just tell me right away.”<br/>
Sakusa was still acting all tough on the outside but no one will ever know how nervous he actually is on the inside like he was anticipating an inevitable truth and pain of the rejection that is about to come. No one will ever hear the sound of his heart breaking and no single soul will ever realize that he’s trying his hardest to prevent spilling tears out of his damn eyes. </p><p>“What do ya mean?” Atsumu asked confused.<br/>
“Look if you’re going to reject me, just tell me to piss off already. I get it okay.” At this point, Sakusa was already shaking but he was glad that his voice did not give it away.</p><p>“What—“ </p><p>It’s been taking so long and Atsumu was still not saying anything and Sakusa was done. He can barely breathe in this current situation and if he didn’t leave right away, he’s afraid that the dam will finally break lose and so he decided that it’s best to just leave. Nothing’s gonna change anyway. Atsumu probably hates him now and it’s quite funny how months ago, he always wished for the man to finally stop pestering him and flirting with him everyday but now that this will most likely be fulfilled already, he feels so so bad and in pain. </p><p>“You know what? Forget it Miya” He all but walked towards Atsumu without looking at him to get his bag and go home then cry when no one else can see him.</p><p>“Wait omi-kun-“ Sakusa ignored him and is now walking out of the door. It hurts.</p><p>He was still walking and can hear Atsumu calling out for him and telling him to wait but Sakusa is having none of it.</p><p>“I said wait Sakusa Kiyoomi!” Sakusa halted in his steps. Did Atsumu just call him his full name? And why did he sound like he was... crying. And he also sounded so distressed. Sakusa, against his better judgement decided to finally look at the man in front of him, and what he saw was really not what he was expecting. Atsumu was teary-eyed and there’s a light flush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Miya... why are you—“</p><p>“Look, omi. Would ya please hear me out?” Sakusa said nothing and only stared at Atsumu.</p><p>“What’s written on the notebook. I don’t care if it’s true or not. But I’m gonna use what I saw there as a chance to finally tell ya.” Atsumu paused and took a deep breath before continuing. </p><p>“I’m in love with you Omi. I  have been ever since forever.” </p><p>What?WHAT?!!! Sakusa can’t believe what he was hearing and he was beyond shocked that he can’t even form any word to reply to what he just heard.</p><p>“And I know what’s written on yer cousin’s notebook is probably just a joke he made to tease ya but it doesn’t matter. I know ya may never feel the same way about me but it’s totally fine. I just wanted to get this out of my chest. It’s alright if ya reject me, which you probably will but I swear omi, I just wanted to tell ya how I feel. And I know this will be really selfish of me but I still wish that ya will not avoid me and still talk to me after this because it would---“</p><p>“wait... you’re in love with me?” Sakusa asked when he finally regained the ability to talk.</p><p>“I just told ya I am” Atsumu replied, looking even more flushed right now and is avoiding Sakusa’s gaze.</p><p>“but...how? I mean why would you? Out of all people... me?”</p><p>“I am damn serious here omi’</p><p>“but I thought you were s-straight—“ Sakusa was cut off by Atsumu’s chuckle.</p><p>“I can be anything but straight omi. I swing both ways” </p><p>“But we’re really different. I mean how would you fall in love with someone who’s very unsociable and is called by everyone as icy cold. I barely talk to you and... I don’t know.”</p><p>“Look Omi, what I feel fer ya is not determined by how similar or different we are. It doesn’t matter. And stop thinking that yer cold and unfeeling coz I may not know everything about ya but I surely know how kind you are. Words aren’t exactly yer language but yer actions shows how you care for others. And just so ya know, I’ll never forget how you helped me on PE class when we were just first-years” Atsumu is a blushing mess when he finished the last part. It happened when they were just new classmates during their first year. Atsumu sprained his ankle while they were running laps and without the knowledge of anyone, Sakusa Kiyoomi was the one who helped him get into the clinic. </p><p>“you still remember that?” Sakusa asked. He was actually glad that he’s wearing a facemask because without it, Atsumu would definitely see how flushed he was.<br/>
“How can I forget? It was that day that I first saw ya, and no I am not going to spout some shit like it was love at first sight, but I did thought of ya as someone who perfectly describes what an angel or a fairy is.”</p><p>“Hey Omi-omi! Are you trying to embarass me more than I already am? I just told ya that I’m in love with ya, ya know. ...so if you’re going to reject me just... do it now so—“</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to?” To say that Atsumu was shocked is an understatement. Does this mean that Omi likes him back?</p><p>“Wait Omi.. ya?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot Miya. You already know” </p><p>“what do ya mean omi-omi?” Atsumu asked excitedly, eyes shining bright as if he’s about to win a jackpot of some sort.<br/>
Sakusa  breathed and replied, “do I really have to tell you?” </p><p>“Of course Omi-omi! I just voiced out everything and here ya are not sa—“</p><p>“I’m in love with you too you idiot” And now, it’s Atsumu’s turn to go speechless. If Komori can see the two of them right now, he’ll probably say that this is a contest of who’s going to get redder in the face.</p><p>“OOOMII-KUUUN” Atsumu cries before he finally closed the distance between them and hugged Sakusa tightly he can barely breathe.<br/>
“I am so happy omi-omi! Ya love me too, oh my ya love me too!” Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu and heaven knows that despite wearing that facemask, his smile is still evident. </p><p>'Yes, I love you Atsumu' is what he wanted to say.<br/>
“stop crying you brat” is what he says instead.</p><p>When the two finally parted from the hug, Atsumu took Sakusa’s hand and asked, “is this okay?”<br/>
For the record, Sakusa Kiyoomi hates touching or getting touched  by other people but Atsumu isn’t just ‘other people’ and so, without any hesitation, he entangled their fingers and said in teasing voice, “well you already hugged me so...”<br/>
Atsumu smiled so bright “let’s go home together omi-omi”</p><p>It was when they were walking together hand in hand towards the train station that Sakusa noticed Atsumu looking at him for quite a while now.</p><p>“what?” he asked.</p><p>“omi-kun, did I ever tell ya you’re beautiful” Atsumu asked  with that fond look on his face. (yes, sakusa now acknowledges that ‘the look’ he always sees in Atsumu everytime he talks to him is indeed a fond one) </p><p>Sakusa isn’t sure what got over him but seeing Atsumu like that, looking ethereal in the sunset, smile so beautiful and eyes shinning bright like it holds secret promises, he accidentally blurted what he was thinking.</p><p>“Tsumu, Did I ever tell you I love you?”</p><p>he was shocked with his own slip and was about to take it back when he was suddenly stopped by a blushing mess that is  Atsumu shouting at his face with “t-that’s not fair omi-omi! H-how can you be suddenly sweeter than me?! A-and you called me Tsumu”</p><p>Sakusa just smiled under his facemask looking all smug (to hide the erratic beating of his heart of course)</p><p>“don’t get used to it”.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The notebook incident happened to me irl actually when I was in highschool and idk but I just thought that writing a Sakuatsu fanfic out of that experience would be a good idea 🤩)</p><p>thank you for reading! i love you from the innermost chamber of my Sakuatsu loving heart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>